


Starry Night

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Love Rosie AU [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: (sequel to All of Me), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Honeymoon, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Ellie and Nick are spending their honeymoon on Hawaii.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Love Rosie AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709809
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "High Hopes" and "All of Me" but it can be read separately :))
> 
> Enjoy! (while I will be hiding in my corner😂)
> 
> P.S. I highly recommend listening to Camila Cabello's "Easy" or "Señorita" :)

It was almost 4am in the middle of the night when Nick and Ellie opened the door to their honeymoon suite in Honolulu, Hawaii.

They’d left their family and friends behind in New Orleans and taken the next flight to their dream destination. It was already around 9am at home – but Ellie and Nick still had the night to themselves. Far away from their wedding guests and responsibilities.

Ellie sighed relieved as she took in her surroundings. A beautiful pastel painted room – a bathroom with a freestanding bathtub connected to their room – and a huge window front. The Hawaiian stars and moon shined brightly down on the sandy beach and illuminated their honeymoon suite.

Nick walked up behind her, moving his arms around her waist. He pulled her backwards against his chest and laid his head on Ellie’s shoulder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is. I can’t believe our parents gifted us with this honeymoon. In Hawaii. I always dreamt of this,” Ellie whispered in awe, leaning back into Nick’s strong body.

“Are you tired?” Nick sounded concerned about his wife’s well-being. But there was also something else in his voice she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“Not really, to be honest. I managed to get some sleep on the flight – it was pretty long after all.”

“Me too,” he whispered in her ear, the smile evident in his voice. Nick grabbed her hips more tightly and put tiny, lingering kisses on the left side of her neck. “We have to finish what we started on the dancefloor, Mrs. Torres.”

Ellie giggled as she realized what he was hinting at. She turned in his embrace, tilting her face upwards to lock eyes with him.

“Mr. Torres,” she clicked her tongue, “here I was thinking you’d already forgotten about our little conversation.”

“I could never. It should be a crime to wear a dress like yours on a wedding – but I’m glad it’s not. Did you need a gun license for that?” Nick grinned at her as he let his hands behind Ellie’s back wander down to her ass, squeezing it.

Ellie’s face lightened up as if she’d just gotten an exciting idea. She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Nick’s nose before she freed herself from his grasp. While Nick stood next to the door with a dumbfounded expression on his face, Ellie grabbed her suitcase, walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

A few seconds later, the same door opened again a tiny crack and Ellie’s head looked out, “Honey? Prepare everything, I’ll be back in a bit.”

Nick smiled and shook his head in amusement. Anticipating his bride’s return, he turned on some soft music and the voice of Camila Cabello sounded calmly in their hotel room.

The Latino got out of his boots and jacket and walked over to the window front. It was a beautiful starry night and he was in Hawaii on a honeymoon with _his wife_. Nick still couldn’t fully believe it – it felt like a dream that he finally got the girl he’d been longing for since pre-school.

He turned around and his gaze fell upon the comfortable king-size bed in the middle of the room, heads facing the large window. Nick chuckled as he took the small chocolate bars the staff had placed on their bed and laid them on the night stand.

He opened his belt buckle and took it off before he got out of his shirt too.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Ellie pulled her t-shirt and jeans off and changed into something more appropriate for the occasion.  
She took one last glance in the mirror and opened the door.

Nick tuned around as he heard the door behind him open, immediately staring at this beautiful creature in front of him with mouth agape.

The bride had gone shopping specifically for her wedding night. Ellie wore a white lace bra and panties, the white-transparent stockings were attached with the help of suspenders. On top she wore a delicate, matching silk robe.

Nick sucked in a breath, “You look beautiful.” After a short pause he added, “and hot.”

Ellie placed her right arm above her head on the door frame, exposing her ample cleavage even more. “You look pretty damn sexy yourself, Mr. Torres.”

Ellie grinned as she let her eyes roam over his already tight black pants and his strikingly bare chest and flexed muscles. She licked her lips as she felt herself getting wet at the sight of this man opposite her – _her husband_.

Bride and groom walked closer to each other until they met in the middle of the room. Nick took one of her hands in his and laid the other on her hips as he moved them slowly across the floor. Camila Cabello’s “Easy” played softly in the background.

Ellie giggled as she placed her head in the crook of his neck. The newlyweds glided smoothly over the ‘dance floor’. Until Nick repeated the movement from earlier and dipped her low. And again, as he pulled her up, Ellie’s leg slid high against his thigh. As she stood closely in front of him again, Ellie’s hand rubbed against the front of his pants. Nick was already hard under her touch and he hissed at the sensation.

Instead of wasting anymore time, he pulled her closer to his chest and kissed his way down from her neck to her shoulder. Nick’s hands found their way up from her waist to her breasts. He slowly caressed the side of her breasts which made Ellie gasp in surprise.

Her hands fiddled with the button and zipper of his pants before she pulled them down to the floor successfully. Ellie closed her fingers around his cock, only his boxers were in between her fingers and his sensitive skin now.

Nick nibbled on her earlobe while he let his hands move over her body and grabbed hold of her silk robe only to yank it down within a blink of an eye.

“As much as I love to see you in this saucy lingerie – it’s really hot – I’m afraid I have to free you of it now, babe.” Nick’s voice was hoarse as he spoke low into her ear, his hot breath leaving a tingling feeling behind.

Ellie’s gaze was full of lust and desire – matching Nick’s – when she murmured in reply, “Do it!”

Within mere seconds, Nick had opened her bra and freed her of the lace panties, the garters and stockings. In the meantime, Ellie had slid his boxers down to the floor with a luscious grin on her lips.

With an experienced move, Nick placed Ellie down onto the king-size bed and moved his bare body above hers.  
Their panting and low murmurs mixed with the slow background music.

Nick kissed his way up and down her trembling body while Ellie’s hand moved further south, stroking his cock until Nick could barely keep control.

The blonde interlocked her legs behind his hips, automatically pulling him closer to her tripping wet middle. But instead of letting him push inside her, she used all of her body strength and turned them around. Ellie was on top of him now, straddling him underneath.

She let her hands roam over Nick’s sweaty, muscled chest and leaned forward to press a hot kiss on his lips. Nick let out a shaky breath as Ellie’s breasts stroked his skin and her nipples hardened.

Despite the air conditioning in their hotel room, the air got thick with desire and pent-up tension. They’d been waiting the whole day and the flight to Hawaii for this night. Their small innuendo on the dancefloor had only reverberated for a short period of time.

Ellie let her tongue swirl around in his mouth as she moved the hand that wasn’t holding onto Nick’s upped body for support down towards her throbbing centre.

Nick watched with hunger as this goddess pushed first one finger and then another inside herself. He was close to fainting when he saw Ellie working herself over. Adding to his wife’s pleasure, Nick moved his hands up and closed his fingers around her breasts, taking her nipples between two fingers and squeezing lightly. Ellie let out a loud moan that quickly tuned into a low scream as she fell off the edge as the orgasm swept through her veins, blackening her vision.

Nick looked at her in a heated daze and closed his arms around her back, pulling Ellie’s upper body on top of his. In a quick movement, Nick hooked one leg around her hips and rolled them over. His body moved above her, the feeling of his cock at her entrance got more intoxicating.

Ellie squealed in pleasure as Nick reached under her ass and pushed inside her still wet middle. The two lovers breathed heavily at the sensation of him holding her close.

The only noise in the hotel room, besides the low tunes of the music, was Ellie’s and Nick’s heavy panting and loud groans mixed with joyful squeals.

They held each other in a passionate grip as their tongues swirled and played in the others mouth. Nick picked up the pace, thrusting hard and deep inside her.

Ellie’s nails on his back caused scratches but Nick didn’t mind at all.

The sensual force of his thrusts inside her made Ellie feel dizzy. The lovers groaned simultaneously as their bodies trembled and they could feel the earth stutter on its axis.

Nick let go of Ellie and laid down next to her on the messy bedsheets. Both looked at each other – still sweating and gasping for breath.

Before either of them could drift off to sleep, Ellie snuggled closer to Nick and he placed his arm around her shoulders. She whispered into the now quiet night, “Babe? Do you still remember that we decided not use contraceptives a few months ago?”

Ellie fidgeted with her fingers, of course he’d remember this. As expected, Nick looked at his wife in mild confusion, “Yeah, sure I remember…”

Ellie tilted her head slightly to lock eyes with him and spoke under her breath and with a happy smile on her face, “I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> No more sequels, I promise! :D


End file.
